You And Me
by audreycjsirait
Summary: When your in a group with people you don't like is annoying, like really annoying. But sometimes you need to handle it.
1. Introduction

No one's POV

Now where do I start?

Oh I know, how about the explanation...

The **Alfea College for Fairies** is a girls' boarding in for and the most prestigious educational institution for fairies. But they don't just teach magic, they also teaches self-defense, hand-to-hand combat, etc.

The **Red Fountain School for Specialists** is a paramilitary boarding for Specialists, and the most prestigious educational institution for Specialists. They also teaches boys who has magical powers and to serve their own home world's military one day.

They are located in Magix, there are a few other school in the area for girls and boys but this two are the best in their area and probably the whole Magical Dimension, alumna from their school are the best, but not as great as these groups...

The Winx Club consisting of:

1\. **Bloom** is the Princess of Domino and the Fairy of the Dragon Flame. She has straight long reddish-orange knee-length hair with long bangs, cyan blue eyes, and fair skin tone.

2\. **Stella** is the Princess of Solaria and the Fairy of the Shining Sun. She has straight long golden-blonde ankle-length hair with long bangs, hazel eyes, and fair skin.

3. **Flora** is the Princess of Lynphea and the Fairy of Nature. She has tan skin tone, straight long honey brown ankle-length hair with long blonde bangs and jade eyes.

4\. **Musa** is the Princess of Melody and the Fairy of Music. She has light skin tone, straight long midnight blue knee-length hair with long bangs and dark blue eyes. Her hair style is straight and waist-length.

5\. **Tecna** is the Princess of Zenith and the Fairy of Technology. She has light skin tone, a pixie cut pinkish-magenta hair and teal eyes.

6\. **Aisha** is the Princess of Andros and the Fairy of Waves. She has medium brown skin tone, long curly dark brown knee-length hair with long bangs and cerulean eyes.

The Specialists consisting of:

1\. **Sky** is the Prince of Eraklyon. He has fair skin tone, deep sky blue eyes and longish golden blond hair, he uses a long sword and shield combination with shurikens for long range capability.

2\. **Brandon** is the Prince of Callisto. He has fair skin tone, short brown hair with a long fringe and brown eyes, he uses a broadsword and a double-edged lance which can be thrown like a cutter.

3\. **Helia** is the Prince of The Fifth Moon of Marigold. He has long blue-black hair in short spiky fringes, fair skin tone and light steel blue eyes, he uses a type of glove that launches laser strings that he can use to immobilize or shock the enemy.

4\. **Riven** is the Prince of The Harmonic Nebula. He has fair skin tone, short, spiky raspberry hair and blue violet eyes, his weapon of choice is either a reddish purple phantosaber or a meteor hammer.

5\. **Timmy** is the Prince of Titania. He has fair skin tone, light brown-orange hair with a small fringe and wears glasses with his small hazel eyes, he uses a pistol that fires various kinds of projectiles from flare to homing mini-missiles to laser bursts. He also pack a rapier for close encounter.

6\. **Nabu** is the Prince of Tides, he is also a wizard of nobility. He has dark skin, dark brown hair in braids and purple eyes, he uses a magic staff as a weapon.

These are the best groups , they both majored in skills, looks, intelligence and bravery, but they never like each other and everybody know why but nobody understands, why?


	2. The News

No one's POV

"So what do you think Ms. F wants?" Musa asked, as she and the Winx walk through the Alfea hallway. "Well she'll probably give us a new mission, again"  
Aisha sighed, they just came back yesterday from a mission on Earth and they haven't got any break.

Once they got to the door, Bloom knocked and came a muffled 'come in' so they came in and there sat Ms. F with Ms. Griselda next to her,"Good morning Winx, how are you?""Morning Ms. F and Ms. Griselda, we're good just a little tired from yesterday" Bloom answered.

"Is there something wrong Ms. F ?" Flora asked the headmistress, seeing the change of expression from happy to worried and serious, "Well Winx, we have a "good news"" she told them, while quoting her fingers.

"Good news? Yes, I've been waiting for some good news, what is it? Are we going on vacation? where are we going?"news Stella cheered happily, ignoring Ms. F 's hand qoute,"But Stella, she qoutted her fingers" Tecna stated, making the blonde princess look at the headmistress for an explanation.

Ms. F and Ms. Griselda look at each other and then Ms. F told them to take a seat. The Winx did as they were told and each took a seat.

"Well, Winx the news is"she started a little hesitant, The Winx nod their heads, a little bit worried by their headmistress behavior and letting her continue,"We have found your Specialist" she continued, "WHAT?!" They screamed.

-With The Specialists-

"Wait, wait, wait" Timmy said repeatedly to his friends in their common room, "So what you're saying is that, you sneak behind Hugh and dump water on him. And then ran away before he could see you, and what did he say?" He said laughing, "He said 'There's a ghost' and ran away, screaming." Riven answered him, laughing along with his friends.

They were all laughing, then they heard the communicator,"Specialists in Room 927, please come to the headmasters office, now""What do you think your uncle wants?" Sky questioned Helia,"No idea but probably a mission". The others groaned, "Ugh, we just got back, can't the old man give us a break." Brandon complain, while they walk to the headmasters office."Come on guys, let's just hear what he has to say, maybe it's not so bad" Nabu point out, while opening the doors.

They walked in and was greeted by a happy Master Saladin and a smiling Cordatorta, which is rare.

"Good news boys" the headmaster announce to them, "What is it Master Saladin?" Helia asked for him and his friends, confused as what is the headmaster's news is. "Well I think you all will be happy to hear this news" he continued,"And that would be?" Riven question, "We have found your fairies"  
Master Saladin and Cordatorta said in unison.

After that their jaws dropped,"Oh... May we know their names or group name?" Nabu asked, being the first to composed himself "You'll find out at the Masquerade Ball" he answers,  
they still didn't know how to react so the headmaster dismissed them, after that they got on their hoverbikes and drive to Magix's park, so they can relax.

Note :  
1\. Magix has a lot of magical school for girls and boys, so the government put partners for 2 schools; boy and girl school, meaning each girl school has a boy school "friend".

2\. The headmasters and head is discipline are saying that they found their 'Specialists or fairies' is because RF and Alfea are partners meaning a group of fairies of Alfea must be accompanied by a group of Specialists.


	3. Meeting

No one's POV

"Okay, I know everyone's freaking out and confused so why don't we just go to the park and relax there?" Flora requested, they agree and called their hoverbikes.

They were in front of Alfea's gate, when someone called,"Hey Flora, Flora"

Flora's POV

"Hey Flora, Flora"

I heard someone calling my name so I turned around and saw Princess Crystal ran to me, she stopped and hug me.

"What can I help you with, Crystal?" I asked,"Oh, sorry were you leaving?" She asked back, feeling bad. I nod my head and answered,"Yes but it's okay, so what did you need me for?" I asked again.

She looked at her clipboard and said,"Well I want to inform some stuff to you guys " "Okay what is it?" Aisha asked, "Well first, I just want to inform to Musa that the concert that you're planning to have is getting prepared," This made Musa smiled brightly,

"Second, Bloom the library is getting new books and updates, Tecna the potion lab and other labs are being modernized, Stella you're boutique are ready, we just need your clothes" "Thanks Crystal" the three hugged her.  
"You're welcome, now third Aisha the swimming pools are getting cleaned and the gyms are adding more equipments""Thanks Crystal" she thanked her. She nod and looked at me.

"Now Flora, fourth are you feeling better?" She asked and they all looked at me worriedly, I answered,"Still a little bit drained but fine overall""That's glad to hear, now-" I cut Crystal of and told the others, "How about you guys go on ahead, I'll see you guys there but let's stop at the "Little Dessert" cafe first"

"No Flora we're going together" Bloom declare, "Now then, Crystal please continue" I smile and listen.

"Well I want to tell you that the garden is still rebuilding and there's a new protective flowers that's being planted in Alfea's perimeter, Midnight Firefly." She explained to us.

"Ohhh, what's that? Where is it from?"Stella asked, curios."It's a flower that blooms in midnight under a full moon so it also works as light, and the pollens are the protective magic that connects to the other flowers. It comes from Eraklyon, Rose brought it here" She explained.

"How come?" Aisha asked,"Well according to my data, it blooms if there's a full moon, that means its pollen are magical dust from the moon and it gives protection to nature. It also benefit the light and nature fairies." Tecna explained.

"Anything else?" I asked Crystal," No I just want to inform that, well sorry for bothering you guys. Thanks for listening and if you're not getting any better please come to me, okay Flora?" She said, I nod and she left.

"Well let's go" Bloom said while getting on her bike, we nod and got on. I was walking towards my bike when I feel dizzy and grab Aisha for support.

Aisha's POV

Flora grab my arm and I supported her,"Flo what's wrong?" I asked, worriedly, The Winx turned around and help me," I'm fine, sorry just a little dizzy." She answered.

"Flo, if your not feeling good. Let's just go back okay?""No, it's okay Musa. I'm fine, I just need to absorb a little magic. I'll be fine, how about you guys go on ahead?" She explained to Musa.

"Let's meet at 'Little Dessert' Cafe then we can go to the park" she said to all of us.

"Are you sure?" Bloom asked not sure, she nod, "Well okay then, but if anything else happens, give us a call" Bloom said, while tapping her watch.

All of us have watches, with different color, we also have all kinds of gadgets for missions; compowder, magi-watch, charm bracelets, etc. and all of them are in different color depending on us.

She nod and we all went off...

No one's POV

 **-With The Specialist-**

They were driving to Magix's park when they heard something, so they stopped and hide behind the trees.

"Oh look, it's The Winx... Huh, looks like their going somewhere, how about we prank them?" Riven said, a cheeky grin appearing,"Why?" Helia question,"You know, as a last prank. We're gonna be busy with our fairies and our girlfriends soon, so we may not have so much time to prank them again" Riven continued.

"I'm in then, it's fun pranking them. They don't run away and cry like all the girls, they come and attack us. It's like training, because they're good" Sky agree.

"Okay, then it's settled, let's prank The Winx" Nabu declares,"How about we see where they're going then we can think of a prank" Timmy said and gesture the guys to where The Winx's standing.

The guys listen and saw Crystal coming, "Hey Helia, isn't that Crystal?" Brandon asked,"Yeah, so? She goes here, I don't see a problem" Helia answer, "Is she single?" Brandon asked again, the guys look at him shocked,

"What?" He question ,"Dude you have a girlfriend" Sky answer, reminding him," Yeah but that doesn't mean I can't know""Yeah whatever, but no she's not single. She has a boyfriend, you know Jared." The guys nod and listen,

"What happening to Flora?" Nabu asked, looking at Flora who grabbed Aisha. They listen and saw all the girls left, "How about you guys go and see what the rest do and I'll watch Flora" Helia command, they nod and went.

Flora was leaning against her bike, when see heard engines coming out from the forest, she saw the specialists but she couldn't see their face, they look at each other then at Flora and left heading to Magix.

She sighed and went to one of the trees, she hold it and green waves start to appear then stopped as she let the tree go.

Then walked to her bike and left to Magix.

Helia got on his bike and went to Little Dessert through a shortcut.

When Flora got there she saw her friends walked out mad,"Hey guys, is everything alright?" She asked as she was dragged to the park, "No everything's not okay, look at my hair" Stella screamed, while showing her cupcake covered hair.

"What happened?" Flora asked, trying to hold back her laughter,"The Specialists happened" Bloom answer, making Flora turn serious.

When Helia arrived he found his friends laughing hysterically, so he sat down and asked,"What's so funny?" They maintain their laughs and Timmy said,"The Winx was sitting right there," pointing to a table that was being cleaned,"and Brandon came up behind them and dump a dozen of cupcakes to Stella's head, she got up trying to strangle him but tripped and fell, it was hilarious" Riven continued and they all laugh again.

"Man, I missed it. Can we prank them again?" Helia asked, they shrugged and went to find The Winx at the park, so they listen in again.

"You know," Musa said, breaking the silence that fell upon them after they sat down,"What is it Musa?" Tecna asked her best friend,"I have a theory but please don't laugh" she said, they nod and let her continue,"Do you ever think that The Specialists are our specialists?"

"Well maybe it's not going to be so bad, even if-" Bloom said, but was cut of because they were drenched with water,"AHHH" they screamed, when they turned around they saw The Specialists laughing with empty buckets on their hands or next to them.

"What the hell?" Stella scream at their faces, "You are going to pay for this" Aisha start to make a ball, but Flora stop her. The others just glared at them.

"You know what Winx, I take back what I say about them, let's go" Bloom said,

"Awww, you were thinking about us how sweet" Sky tease her and laugh with the others, as Bloom huffed and walked away with The Winx following behind.

The Specialists At The Dorm

"Hey guys, you know I've been thinking about what Musa said," Riven admit,"Awww, you're thinking about her" Sky tease him, but a pillow was thrown and hit his face,

"Don't start, I'm not thinking about her I'm thinking about what she said, what if The Winx are our fairies?" He continued, making all of them think.

"Well maybe just like Bloom said, it's not so bad. But we may have a lot of argument though, let's not think about this. Let's just go to sleep, tomorrow is we have to pick our girls up" Timmy announced and got up to sleep.

"Yeah, night guys" Sky entered his room, the others went to bed. But before any of them could drift to sleep there's one thing on each of their mind 'What if they are our fairies?'

 **That's it hope you like it!**


End file.
